


The best reunion is Sweet candies and domestic violence

by LeMayora



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeMayora/pseuds/LeMayora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reminiscing on his office, Gintoki was reflecting back about the events that took part after five long years of Edo's almost downfall, people changed and ended up taking different paths. on his midst of day dreaming a certain raven haired male a loud knock on the door made him snap back to reality only to see the person standing behind the door is the very person he was thinking about, but something was really off with the former policeman that Gintoki voiced it out loud. </p><p>“Did you convert yourself into a girl?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best reunion is Sweet candies and domestic violence

**Author's Note:**

> In the celebration of HIJIGINHIJI week although im already late i supposed. gonna publish this one now, this is an rp between me and my special friend, its a very memorable one among the other threads we did. ^^ enjoy reading.

It was late in the afternoon in Yorozuya and the place had been quiet since five years ago, lots of shits happened and Gintoki still can’t believe that the years had already passed after those long battles and farewells. only the sound of a paper being flipped was heard on the silent office/apartment, Yorozya is still running but it’s not as smooth as before, rare jobs was requested and it came to the point that Gintoki had settled a permanent job. surprising right? him doing some permanent job, but there is nothing he could really do about that, he will starve if he rely on the small paid requests. besides its not a hard job as well, he was only delivering parcels and other stuffs for a certain company, the payment is not bad either so it will do.

Glancing at the closet Gintoki smirked a bit as he remembered the yato girl that was occupying the said space on his house, speaking of Kagura had just sent a postcard yesterday, every time she reaches another planet or places he sends postcards to him and Shinpachi. Her last visit was a year ago she had grown eighteen years of age, she was taller and had long hair past her waist and she got bigger… bigger knockers too who would have thought that she would actually have a figure considering the amount of food she was consuming. he can’t help but chuckle as he remembered how he was sent flying across the opposite wall when he made that comment, Shinpachi had just laughed… ah Shinpachi … speaking of the human pair of glasses, he had been busy reviving his father’s dojo, which surprisingly and slowly started to get well known in Kabuki district, he still drops by on Yorozuya from time to time, also Otae had resigned on her cabaret job and donned on opening up a .. guess what?

A restaurant…

A fucking restaurant that had sent all the customers on the Edo hospital during its opening celebration, luckily Hinowa had taken turn to do the kitchen stuff. Hasegawa finally had a permanent job as the waiter. Tsukuyo had helped a lot on that restaurant as well, opened another branch in Yoshiwara. Sarutobi left to Iga along with Zenzou after getting married, he knew those two are good for eachother… well mainly cause he was finally freed from the curse of being stalked. everyone had pretty moved on and some stayed the same like Otose and Catherine along with Tama, those three seemed to worry about him being alone and all but it doesn’t bother Gintoki, as long as everyone is doing fine and had lived better lives he was alright with it. Tatsuma is still out there on space and Zura can finally walk the streets of Edo freely with the Shinsengumi chasing after his ass.

Shinsengumi…

He hadn’t heard any news from them after they left, he doesn’t know where they are or how they are doing… None. what could those bastards who only knew how to handle a sword can even survive… well.. they must have found some ways he knew that, of course they will, they have the Gorilla with them and that damn sadist must be already grown up to become responsible adult and also… Hijikata.

Hijikata

God forbid he missed the bastard, more than anything, sometimes when he go out he always could picture that black uniform and the bitter scent of cigarettes and that frowning face bumping over him like he usually does. doing his usual rounds of patrol while smoking, those steel-blue piercing eyes glaring and squinting at him when he does something that he thinks is stupid. sighing Gintoki glanced at the bottle of booze sitting on his desk, it was already empty, it was empty five years ago right after he left for the hopes of him coming back which did not happen, what a liar. he was still a bit hurt when he decided to leave along with Shinsengumi but he understood and he would probably had done the same thing, he knew how hard that decision was for Hijikata so before he left after the small talk on the ramen shop they spent their last night with passion, clinging into each other after how many rounds of hot sex they cuddled and talked about random things until Gintoki had told him to leave, that he doesn’t need to worry about him that Shinsengumi needs him more and he should not think about doubting his decision, in the end Hijikata left. damn he really missed him how long could he bear th-

Gintoki paused as his thoughts were cut off as he heard a knock on his door and raised a brow, tch just when he was thinking over the V-bangs asshole but maybe thats for the better, he needs some distractions after all. the knocking became loud and impatient that Gintoki sighed and stood up scratching his head “Coming” he called out and yawned, opening the door and looked up his eyes widen when he saw who was standing outside the door. he forgot what to say as he stood there and looked at him. he looked so… different. he lost weight that is for sure, he looked paler too the only thing that was still the same is his steel-blue eyes and that annoying V-bangs but what stood out the most is his hair.. it was tied in a pony. how can someone grow such hair length is short amount of time!? and then he remembered Hijikata’s hair do grow abnormally fast he gets haircut twice a month as he recalled.

“Did you convert yourself into a girl?”

He wasn’t sure and it was probably stupid but that was the first thing that he blurted out after not seeing each other for a long time and that earned him a hard punch on the gut as a form of greeting.

“shut up perm” Hijikata snapped and looked at him but then smile at him, just a small twitch of the corner of his lips was enough and Gintoki knew that. rubbing his belly to ease his pain he looked up at the other male and smirked. “Welcome home, rotten soul-less brat.”

Earning a small glare Hijikata puffed his smoke as he looked away and stood still on the doorway, “who you callin brat?!.”

“I don’t see another brat, brat. Oi, oi, did your eyes get cloudy from the smoke?”

“I can see a brat in my front as well.. ” he looked back at him and tipped his head to the side “I bet you already drank all the booze that i bought for you”

a small chuckle escaped on the perm as he crossed his arms and looked back at the raven haired male “I got the title ‘Alcoholic dustball of Kabukicho’ because of you. My liver might be a wreck, better take responsibility for it.”

“Tch, i only bought you one bottle oi, don’t exaggerate ”

“It had 20% Alcohol, oi. It wasn’t cheap, booze like Heineken.”

crossing his arms he frowned “Figured you can’t buy an expensive booze so its a good souvenir”

“Huh? Good souvenir? A souvenir is supposed to last for a lifetime, this ended faster than a scene transition .”

“you probably chugged the whole bottle if i know” sighing his eyes started to roam the place and looks around “so did things changed a lot?”

“…Did not!” Coughing, Silence surrounded them for a few seconds as he heard the question and looked around as well. “Quite did. There was more robberies, thugs attacking civilians out of the blue; it was out of hand. The Amanto felt more powerful with the bafuku dogs finally gone and with the Shogun passing away.. it was one wild party.”

“figured.. That was most likely to happen” frowning he puffed a cloud of smoke “And you.. How are you? Still broke? ”

“You think we’ve had work since that? We had to close down the Yorozuya for a period of time and just recently re opened it when things started to get better. But, now that /my personal/ wallet it back…” he suddenly trails off before getting smacked who knows if not only his hair had grown Gintoki almost wish Hijikata’s patience also grew.

Reaching out to smack him he sighed “You think i had money after we left and all? Im as broke as you right now” he murmured. “Had to do meddling job from time to time”

“Oi, oi..” Rubs his head. “Isn’t the husband supposed to take care of their /wife/? Man, you are hopeless.”

“So you are implying that you are the wife? ”

“Don’t get the wrong idea, bastard. If I were the wife, I would be taking the lollipop in, but I don’t.”

“… You! ” feeling the small heat that was crawling on his cheek he frowned even more and glared before whipping his head to the side his pony following him “Tch, shut up.. As if you hasn’t taken it as well! ”

“Only once and I actually /let/ you. You on the other hand… has gotten destroyed.”

“Even so! Can we like drop this subject you bastard! "Hijikata hissed and leaned against the wall as he puffed smoke, trying to calm himself to dismiss the heat that was becoming more stronger he sighed and took a deep drag of his cigarette.

"Embarrassed?” He questions, a smug grin creeping upon Gintoki’s stupid face, he really likes teasing the mayonnaise addicted bastard, his sadistic streak coming out now and he cant explain how happy he was to see him again, he missed him and this talk for a moment he thought he was dreaming.

“ I am not! Its just a.. Trouble talkin about that is all! ”

“You are so not honest.” He chuckled, strolling towards the cop as he looked at him “But…” Snatching the cigarette on Hijikata’s lips he looked at it and tosses it away. “..that’s what I like about you.” And before he could response, he casually placed his lips against the cop’s. Oh that nicotine taste..

there was no time for Hijikata to react as he flushed slowly at the words and before he could say anything his eyes slid close immediately, damn he missed the bastard, his scent and that sweet tang taste. Calmingly shutting his eyes with the passionate kiss going, Gintoki tugged on his dark-olive hair, tightly. They didn’t need to put words of HOW much they missed one another; this was enough to prove it . the taste of bitter sweet mouth, confining the body that he knew by heart close to his own to feel the heat that they once shared Gintoki was happy and contended to stay like this. fingers casually gripping the other’s white kimono tightly Hijikata pulled back from the kiss and rested his head on his shoulder.

“Damn it… Gintoki… I missed you.. Bastard ” murmured and held into him tightly “I was so fuckin worried of what’s happening to you stayin here! ”

Oi, oi, that’s my line. What about you; going off to space like that… Gin-san was lonely, you jerk.“ He embraced him tightly, closing all the spaces in between them. "Idiot… don’t go away like that. I’ll protect you and those failed policemen”.

“it needs to be done… Its the only way” he murmured sadly and glanced up at him as his fingers played with the silver locks he blinked and tipped his head to the side “its grown a bit… Getting even more permy?”

“Heh. You are in no position to talk. People might mistake you for a girl, 'cutie’” Kissing the tip of his nose to annoy him cause he knew the bastard was a sucker at cute gestures like that even though he vehemently denies it he smirked and afterwards resting his head on Oogushi-kun’s shoulder.

HIjikata blinked before he blushed and glared, the asshole was making fun of him and yet he was to embarrassed to get angry properly “W-who you callin’ girl?! ” he frowned before his blush turned ten folds as his nose was kissed he looked at him “i’m gonna cut it later though”

Gintoki laughed slightly at his reaction and shook his head “Why? It makes me remember of the old days, /thorny brat/. Besides, it doesn’t look bad on you, oi.

"Tch! Bringing up the past again” he reached out to twirl a long strand of his hair as he looked at it “then i’m keeping it”.

“Oi, oi, we had good times. ” Kissing his cheek he chuckled before starring into his deep, gun-metal blue orbs. “I wouldn’t mind that… I’ll love you as you are, you piece of shit.”

frowning Hijikata wrapped his arms around his neck as he looked at him “you think i already forgave you for callin’ me a transvestite back there you assface?!” hits his head slightly as he recalled how he and Gintoki had first met each other, back where he had not met Kondo and was being a brat who looked for a fight. “ Gintoki.. What are your plans?”

“Owh! Can you blame me? You looked like a babe!” He rubbed his head, frowning slightly before he thought about the question. “…Continue living my life the way I want to. Freely…” *he looked away, a small crimson blush soon plastered upon his cheeks as he completed the sentence on his head 'with you’

“I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A BABE!” he growled and looked at him “ i see.. Well, i don’t know.. Im not sure if Shinsengumi would be still be able to bounce back in Edo.. If we cant maybe ill find some job or what..”

“/We/ can always find a place to start a new. ”

“Its hard when.. You know.. Leaving /them/” he looked at him and flushed deciding whether to say what was on his mind but it was too late for he already blurted it out “…new start with you .. ” he murmured.

“Yeah.. but you gotta look after that Gorilla commander of yours and that sadistic brat.” Resting his forehead against his a small smile made its way on his lips as he whispered. “A new beginning with.. you..”

“I know.. But maybe when everything is all settled and made sure they are ok… Can we…” he looks at him and his heart beating so wild and loud he can feel each beat on his ears “… start this new beginning?” looking away he continued “Kondo-san had been keep on askin’ when will i get married and stuff like that, its like he wanted me to have a life my own..”

“Is that a proposal..?” Soon after, both of his eyebrows was pulled up, rather… surprised of the sudden statement. What was worse was that his face, was flushed, pure red.

“W-what no! J-just sayin!” he looked away and leaned against the wall trying to play it off but his face betrayed him “don’t misunderstood!” his face burned the same color as Gintoki’s eyes as he cleared his throat/

“But s-saying something like t-that..! That was a p-proposal! ” Tremulously speaking, trying to hide the fact that he was excited, he pointed at Hijikata’s face. “E-Even your face meant it!”

“M-My face is fine and is definitely not as red as yours!”

“Your face is redder than the red ripe rotten tomato! you definitely mean it!”

“T-that.. I was just sayin we could like live together or anythin but pr-proposal is like.. You know er.. Kinda..” his words jumbled up as he looked at him and shook his head his long hair swaying behind him as he calmed himself and fingers twitching in need for a cigarette to calm his firing nerves and hormones.

“W-Well… "He turned around, feeling his ears heating up as well now.” I’m just gonna talk to myself now… Gin-san would… be delightedtolivetherestofhislifewithyou.“

blinking Hijikata looked at him with raised brows ” o-oi! Isn’t that more of a proposal like?!“

"O-Oi, oi.. I was talking to myself! What’s wrong with confessing how you truly feel when the person you love is right in front of you?! …Wait I mean… Ah shit I screwed myself over… DAAAAMN IIIITT!” Gintoki began to Bang his head against the wall like an idiot as he groaned and screamed. “ KNOCK MYSELF OUT!”

“I-I TOLD YOU STOP EMBARRASSING ME!” Hijikata who’s patience is running thin and added by the humiliation clenched his fist and punched the perm on the gut before grabbing the black collar of his shirt and kissed him to calm them both.

“NNGHH! O-OI WH- *From being tense, he softened up, calmly, slowly kissing the other back. straightening his posture as his hands automatically went to wrap it around his waist as he pushed Hijikata against the wall and reveled at the sensation of having his lips on his own that made his stomach made flips and the noises teh other male was making is not helping either. This guy needed to stop making Gintoki turn into a frikkin mess..feeling that Gintoki finally relaxed and also himself he slowly parted and looked at him as he embraced him

"as long as i have a perm bastard with me, it doesn’t matter.. Ugh.. You should really stop turning me into a mess.. Damn you”

Tightly embracing the jerk, a chuckle escaped on Ginotoki’s lips. “Heh. I am bating that statement right back. Making me show a side I never thought I had.. Tch..”

“Shut up ” he smirked a bit and blinked as he looked at Gintoki

“oh i had a souvenir for you.. I almost forgot” he dug through his yukata and took a small pack of candies as he handed it to the perm, different colors and variety was inside the transparent container “here.. We went places to places and apparently they said this is the sweetest candies which is disgusting, like why would anyone even want this shit? who wants to eat diabetes? "he cringe remembering when he tried one and gagged the taste wont even wash off after an hour.

Taking the pack away, Gintoki instantly unwrapped the thing, fast, seeing at least 20 wrapped candy balls of them in the box. Shit, they were even so colorful and it made him drool already.

"Unwrap one for me.”

“What am i your maid!” Hijikata growled but did so anyways, picking up a pink wrapped candy he muttered under his breath a few curses here and there as he glared and unwrapped it holding the candy out “here”

“Personal maid, /Ayuzawa/.” He grabbed the piece of candy with his teeth, soon after welcoming the piece into his mouth, Letting his tongue swirl around it.“ …” This candy… this piece of candy… From a poker face, his expression turned into an orgasmic one. IT WAS SO FUCKING DELICIOUS! The strawberry flavored sweetness violating his mouth, hell he felt like he didn’t need anything else. The satisfaction he felt is something he hasn’t felt for suuuuuuch a long time! Hell he even imagined this piece of candy, taking him away to a sugary paradise filled with the sweetest candy.

Hijikata frowned not amused and looked at him as he crossed his arms and observed him his brow raised at the sight of him which for some reason kinda looked familiar. “oi.. ” squinting at him his eyes widen a bit at the change of the perm’s expression and he flushed, that look.. That… How can he fuckin look like that while eating a damn candy?! that is so ridiculous! what the fuck and he even had the decency to moan? what the hell this perm is pissing him off and it irked him seeing like that and went on that state just cause of a fuking candy?!

“snap out of it!” he punched his stomach as he looked away made a click of his tongue and lit another stick of cigarette casually as if nothing happened.

Instead of spitting it out of surprise, he swallowed it, and it got stuck in his throat. His face started to turn pale, and slowly into purple. He was choking. “ KHUUUGHKKK!” Punching his own chest, he tried to cough, but couldn’t. And the loss of oxygen got stronger. With his eyes almost bumped the fuck out, eyebrows knitted, he tried to ask for help. eyes widening HIjikata looked at him in panic and immediately went to his direction “fuck! Im sorry” he looked around and started to panic a bit before he punched him in the chest as hard as he could to maybe relieve him and spit the candy out

The impact of punch he received was enough impact to spit the sweet violating candy out. It came out like a fucking cannon ball as he gasped for air.

“A-are you ok? ”

“Y-Yeah.. but the candy… THE CANDY ISN’T! CAAANDYYYY!”

HIjikata’s expression darken as he hits the perm’s head “shut it! There are tons of here still! stop wailing for a damn candy..”

“BUT OOGUSHI-KUN! IT’S ONE LESS! I DIDN’T GET TO FINISH!”

Getting irk Hijikata frowned and looked at him as he unwrapped another one and shoved it into the perm’s mouth “shut up!”

“WHH- ” Sucking the candy, his face returned to an orgasmic one, as he lied down on the ground. He was in heaven. A blissful heaven. He could fucking dump Oogushi-kun for this candy.

frowning he glared and looked at the candy, examining its existence and why the perm head had gotten heels over it that even his own existence were forgotten “tch.. Here! Take it!” he threw the pack on his face as he puffed some smoke and started to walk away. but before Hijikata could walk away, Gintoki firmly grasped his ankle, casually pulling him toward himself.

“Wh-gh!”

Hijikata blinked and fell above the perm as he growled "the fuck is your problem?!“

Gintoki then suddenly and oh so casually Pulls him down to a hug. "This candy sure is sweeter than any candy I’ve tasted.. however, there’s someone else that’s sweeter when we’re in bed.”

“shut up! Don’t bring that up so casually you idiot stupid perm bastard”

“I brought it up, because you seemed jealous just now, from a piece of candy… pfft.”

blinking Hijikata looked ta him before his face heated into anger and embarrassment as he tried to stand and squirmed "wh… WHAT? DON’T BE FUCKIN RIDICULOUS! WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS OF A PIECE OF DISGUSTING SUGAR BALL? LET GO!“

Purposely tightens his grip around the man’s waist just to tease him even more, oh how Gintoki like to rile the bastard up just to see his usual frown and expression turn into something else "You were. Throwing the pack at my face then walking away all pissed, Jealouskata-kun.”

“I was pissed because you are acting like a kid! let go now will you?”

“I’m a child in an adult’s body; how many times do I have to tell you.” He shook his head in denial, refusing to let go.

“Ugh! Oi! We are in your doorway! Move it! What if someone comes in?!”

“We can just say that we slipped. End of story. Let me embrace you as much as possible..”

“Idiot.. ” he Murmured and looked at him as he sighed and rested his head on his chest as he got along with it its its not that bad, and he will only do this for now, yes ONLY NOW that’s an exemption, he was tired from the ride home and just wanted to rest.  
9 notes


End file.
